


You + Me (let’s do it like they do)

by Kayevelyn



Series: Discovery Channel [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, sex with your au self is better than masturbation, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up in a different reality. But at least he has himself for company! (were!stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me (let’s do it like they do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/gifts).



> Written for my Beth because she just had to give me this idea first thing in the morning :|

Stiles woke up with a pain in his ass. This shouldn’t have surprised him considering the last thing he remembered was being tossed through a window by a witch. Which reminded him, he had a serious bone to pick with Derek. Fuck being second in command. Fuck being the fastest. He was never, ever being used as bait again. That right should go to Jackson. Everyone wanted a piece of Jackson after all. There was no reason Stiles needed to stick his neck out and get tossed around by fragile old ladies.

He stood up, looking around. He was in an alley. That was odd. He scrunched up his nose, sniffing to identify his exact location. He was down near the warehouses, which, weird, because he was definitely fighting the witch in the middle of the woods, but who knew. Stiles touched his head, checking for any bump, but those would have healed.

He started walking in the direction of Derek’s house because he figured it was best to regroup. No one else was around here so maybe they could tell him what had happened.

 

 

Derek’s house was a wreck, and for a moment Stiles’ heart started racing. It was a burned out shell again, and that was _wrong_ , and who could have done this? He rushed forward, screaming everyone’s name as he swung open the door.

He ran face first into Boyd’s chest.

Boyd was looking at him oddly. He looked back, confused why Boyd didn’t seem alarmed at the wreckage around him.

“What happened?!” Stiles said, trying to be calm and failing.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles gestured to the house. “Our house! Why is it burnt! Who did it?”

Boyd just looked confused. Stiles’ heart was racing and he could feel control slipping for the first time since his third full moon when he’d found out his dad was his anchor. Stiles took a deep breath, taking in all his senses when it finally hit him.

Boyd smelled different. Sure he smelled like pack, like Derek and Erica and Isaac, but he didn’t smell the right mix of those. The Boyd he knew smelled predominantly of Derek, yes, but it followed quickly by Stiles because of how much time they had started spending together. This Boyd smelled nothing like that.

He looked right at Boyd. “What’s going on?”

“You tell me. When you’d become a wolf?”

 

Fucking witches. Stiles hated witches. He hated witches with alternate reality powers, because that’s where he was, in an alternate reality where Scott had been bitten instead of him (which really must have been hilarious because if things held over Scott was a loveable idiot at the best of times and a stupid idiot at the worst).

He was staring at a human version of himself.

It was, different.

They looked the same, though the other him was still in high school and Stiles was a freshman at the local junior college while he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life short of rolling around with his pack.

“I don’t know why Derek needs me to look after you. I understand having us together will make it less confusing because we’ll always know where we are, but if he kept you on lockdown at his place then he wouldn’t have to worry,” his other self was saying.

Stiles would need a different way to think about him. Guess now was as good a time as any to bust out his real name.

“I guess I freak Derek out a little.”

Genim snorted. “And it doesn’t freak me out?”

Stiles shrugged. “He’s worried what would happen if we stay together.”

Genim didn’t say anything, just kept driving. It was dark by the time they pulled into the driveway. His dad’s car was gone.

“My dad- or well, our dad, is working a late night shift. You know how those are.” Stiles nodded. Genim worried his lower lip, but didn’t say anything until they got into the kitchen. That’s when he opened up. “Does dad know?”

Stiles looked up. “Know? About the furry problem I have? My monthly cycle? Yeah. He found out.”

Genim nodded. “How’d he take it?”

“Eh. About as well as you assume. Didn’t believe me, even when I showed him. He said I didn’t fit the whole werewolf look. Which, hello! Wolf face.” He shifted just long enough to show Genim how badass he looked (because he personally thought he looked badass). Genim seemed impressed, but steered the conversation back to how their dad had taken the news.

It was weird how easy it was talking to himself. Though it maybe shouldn’t have. After all he was meant to talk.

They ended up in Genim’s bedroom, curled up on the bed, trading quiet memories to see how different they were.

“First crush?”

“Lydia Martin,” Genim answered, and Stiles grinned, raising his hand for a high five.

“Second grade art class.”

Genim nodded with a fond expression. “Ever cry at a shot?”

Stiles snorted. “Only every time. Even after I got turned. Gave Derek a heart attack after I went to a physical and had a panic attack. It messed with his alpha senses you know.” Genim was quiet, but he nodded. Stiles rested his chin on his hand as he thought. “First kiss?”

Genim quirked an eyebrow. “Does our distant cousin Kitty count?”

Stiles made a face, _that_ memory not being one he had thought about in a while. “Uh. No? More like, you know, someone else?” Genim avoided his eye. “What?”

Genim shrugged. “Haven’t really kissed anyone else.”

Stiles blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Just. Haven’t had a chance.”

“Not even Derek?” Genim didn’t say anything. “But. Come on. I mean. My track record is kinda shit, even with werewolf powers I couldn’t get a kiss out of Lydia, but me and Danny had a great make out session in the showers once, and now it’s just Derek but—“ He broke off what he was going to say when he saw Genim didn’t respond. “Self? Self are you listening?”

Genim closed his eyes. “Nope. Nothing like that.” He sat up. “Not exactly ‘Mr. Popular’ here. And no, definitely not Derek.”

“But. Seriously?”

Stiles, really didn’t know what to say. Yeah, he remembered being human. Being a werewolf hadn’t changed that much. The pack gave him power, made him feel like he wasn’t ever alone, so it was hard to remember what it was like before that. But he’d always figured he’d hit his stride. One day.

“It’s no big deal. I mean I’ll hit it eventually. Lydia, or someone will open their eyes and see me and it will be _awesome_.” Genim shot him a completely fake smile and it broke Stiles’ heart just a little.

That’s why he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Genim’s lips.

Genim froze and when Stiles’ pulled back he saw his eyes wide in shock.

“There. Now that you’ve had the first kiss you can just move on.”

Genim unfroze and he snorted, looking away shyly. “Don’t think it works like that.”

“Sure it does.” He ducked his head, pulling Genim into another kiss. “And the more you do it, the more confident you’ll be.” The third kiss was longer, with him tracing his tongue over Genim’s lower lip.

Genim opened up for him shyly, becoming slightly more bold the longer they kissed. He looped his arms around Stiles’ neck, twisting them so Stiles was on top of him.

There was bit of fumbling as their hands started to wander, pushing clothes to the side. They broke a kiss so Stiles could pull Genim’s shirt over his head, and then get his own shirt off. The feeling of skin touching skin was electrifying. It made both of them moan.

“More,” Genim whispered as Stiles started to move his mouth down his body.

Stiles paused. “More?”

Genim was hesitant but then he nodded. “Yeah. Everything?”

They looked at one another and then Stiles nodded. “Everything. Okay I can do everything.” He grinned at Genim. “I promise I’ll make it good for you.”

He could smell how nervous he was, and his heart warmed a little when he saw Genim get up the nerve and lick his lips, trying to be cocky again. “Is that the line Derek used on you when you – uh – had sex with you the first time?”

Stiles laughed and licked Genim’s neck, tasting him. “Please. Like Derek would say _anything_. I did all the talking. He just grunted as he fucked me.”

Genim made a sound like he was dying as he exposed more of his neck, spreading his legs so Stiles could settle in between them. “I’m sure, positive, that this is really fucked up in some cultures.”

Stiles didn’t answer, too busy sucking and kissing his way down Genim’s chest. He squirmed, and Stiles wondered if he was this sensitive. Obviously he _was_ , since you know, alternate reality, but he’d never really categorized his own reactions before. It was nice.

He dipped his head, pulling Genim’s pants and boxers down to release his hard cock. Stiles licked his lips and he grinned up at Genim.

“Do you mind?”

“Do I mind? I’m about to get my first blowjob from _myself_ I am perfectly okay.” Stiles snorted. “Just,” and here Genim’s voice dropped just a little, “be careful with the teeth?”

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from full out laughter. He recovered quickly though, and was glad Genim didn’t look offended by his outburst (and his cock was still hard, so you know, that’s good). “Yes. I will be _careful_ with the teeth as long as you aren’t careful with the hair.” He saw Genim quirk his eyebrow, obviously not sure what that meant, but Stiles just grinned. He’d know in a moment.

He wrapped his lips around Genim’s cock, sucking him down to the root because if nothing else he figured he deserved an amazing first blowjob. Genim gasped, back arching, and then he was cursing. It sounded good to hear words get reduced to babble, and then just as quickly get reduced to nothing more than moans. He worked his tongue on the underside of Genim’s cock, tasting all of him.

Genim’s hands found their way into his hair, and it only took him a moment to connect what Stiles’ had said before he started pulling. Stiles moaned. He liked being dragged around by his hair, and Genim was good at knowing where he needed Stiles, granted Stiles already knew everything about Genim.

He pulled off his cock with a pop and Genim let out a whine, trying to force him back down.

“Why’d you stop?”

Stiles glanced towards the window, and he tapped Genim’s thigh. “We have company.”

Genim’s eyes popped open and he tried to scramble away from Stiles. Stiles just held him down with one hand. He wasn’t trying to stare Derek down, he knew he couldn’t because Derek was still the _alpha_. He felt his wolf whine in the need to submit, because Derek’s eyes were red, his own wolf brushing the surface, and he was _pissed_. Stiles grinned, fighting his wolf, as he ran his hand up and down Genim’s thigh, calming him.

“Derek. You’re scaring my human self.”

“Stiles,” Derek bit out. “You’re doing inappropriate things with your human self.”

Stiles flashed a smile at him. “We are two consenting adults.” Derek growled, and Stiles laughed. “Oh my god, you suck so much in this world.”

Genim pulled himself up, pressing close to Stiles. “Okay. Derek. You need to like, leave. Because this is _definitely_ crossing some line.”

Stiles turned his head quickly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Genim’s lips. “He doesn’t need to leave, does he? Can’t you tell how much he really, _really_ wants to be here?”

Genim swallowed, glancing at Derek, before looking back at Stiles. “I. What?”

Stiles nodded sagely, kissing Genim’s neck, still watching Derek. “Yup. He’s enjoying this. Told you, this world isn’t much different than mine. Granted, if you had showed up in my world, Derek would definitely be on this bed, because two of us? Yeah, he couldn’t resist that. But your Derek only knows us as a human. A very resilient human, but still. We can break. And the things Derek wants to do to us sometimes? Not good for a human who can’t heal right away.”

Stiles was aware of the room heating up. Genim was trying to push his body closer to Stiles, and Derek was on edge, definitely no longer thinking about the flight option he loved to indulge in.

“What, what would Derek like to do to me?” Genim asked, sneaking another glance at Derek.

Stiles smirked. This was a fun game. He wished he could play it all the time. “You mean besides fuck you and tie you for hours?” He laughed softly, pulling Genim into another kiss. When they broke the kiss Genim was nodding. “Well, he definitely wants to do that, but he’d want you on your knees, arms twisted behind your back. You’d be completely helpless, because we can be such brats sometimes.” Stiles leaned down, licking over Genim’s nipple. “He loves to torture these, especially because of how sensitive we are.” Genim gasped, and yup, just the reaction Stiles had had the first time he’d had this done to him.

“Does he, is he very bitey?”

Stiles heard Derek snort in reaction to Genim’s question. He looked over, and Derek was seated in Genim’s computer chair, jacket pulled off, but he still wasn’t relaxed, arms crossed around his chest. Stiles went back to Genim. “Bitey? Do you mean does he like to bite? What do you think? I am so lucky I have the healing factor because seriously, he tears my shoulders up some nights. He’d be gentle with you to start though. He’d never hurt you. He’d hold back, only kiss you gently.” Stiles leaned back, pulling Genim’s left leg up so he could kiss his knee. 

Genim squirmed and turned to look at Derek.

They were all panting.

Stiles collected his thoughts before dragging one finger down the inside of Genim’s thigh. “Very gentle. You’d never have to worry about pain if you didn’t want it. It’s why he holds back so much. Why he hasn’t taken you yet.” Genim whined as Stiles’ fingers ghosted over his balls before wrapping around his cock. “But you want to be taken right?” Genim nodded. “You want us to show Derek how ready you are?” Genim let out another whine and Stiles heard the crack of Derek breaking the computer chair arm.

Stiles leaned forward, stretching his body of Genim to reach for the bedside table. Inside was a bottle of lube and the dildo he’d bought himself before he’d been bitten. Seriously this world was no different from his world. Genim blushed a little, but one look at Derek resolved something inside him no doubt.

Stiles kissed him again before he leaned back to take off his pants. “You might want to tell Derek he _can_ participate. That erection has got to hurt.”

“I want to wait,” Derek growled and Stiles shivered a little as he uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his fingers.

“Your loss,” both of them said at the same time. They locked eyes before cracking identical smiles.

“Creepy psychic twin bond let’s go!” Stiles called out, raising his hand for a high five, which Genim reached up to return.

Stiles could see Derek cover his eyes with his hand. “You two are ridiculous.”

“We are awesome and you want to see us fuck,” Genim said, leaning back, spreading his legs up a little bit more.

Stiles grinned. “I’ll go slow, okay?”

Genim nodded. “Need me wide and open for um,” he blushed, “you know.”

Stiles blinked. Genim glanced down, and Stiles followed his gaze to his cock. It was flushed and erect, the base starting to swell as his body got ready. Stiles blinked again. “Oh. The knot. Yeah. That could happen.” He fell back to his arms, moving so it was more intimate. “I mean it’s possible to have sex without it.”

“But you said Derek wanted to,” Genim’s eyes shot over to Derek, but Stiles kept his own eyes on Genim’s face, “tie me.”

Derek let out a sound and Stiles kissed Genim’s jawline soothingly. “Yeah. Yeah he really does.”

“So, we should uh, show him I can handle that, right?” Genim looked back at him, twining his arms around Stiles’ neck.

Stiles let out a breath, and kissed Genim. “Definitely.”

He circled his first finger around Genim’s hole as they kissed again, and just as he got him panting he pushed his finger in carefully. Genim let out a soft whine, legs spreading as far as they could go, and after a moment he was pressing back, trying to get the finger deeper.

They broke another kiss, both of them breathing heavily, and Stiles pushed a second finger inside Genim.

He could hear Derek’s breath picking up, and he’d heard the whisper of fabric that told him if he looked over Derek would have his cock out. He’d see him stroking it, mouth probably hanging open as he watched them, and while that sounded like an inviting image, the look on Genim’s face as he concentrated on taking two, now three fingers, was priceless. Stiles wasn’t going to give that up.

He curled his fingers, twisting them until Genim’s mouth was slack, and his eyes were shut.

“I think he’s ready,” Derek panted, and Stiles looked over then. He watched Derek move his hand up and down his cock, eyes red and lidded.

Stiles nodded, pulling away from Genim, who let out a little whine as he took out his fingers. Stiles stroked his cheek with his clean hand, using the other one to line up his cock and Genim’s opening.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you back up soon.”

Genim’s hips arched, pressing up, trying to catch Stiles so he could get him inside him. Stiles smiled a little before it got lost in him moaning as he sunk down. Genim arched, planting his feet on the mattress as he tried to help push Stiles all the way inside him. Stiles pulled back, his hand grabbing a hold of Genim’s hip.

He gave a few shallow thrusts, careful, making sure that Genim was loose enough for anything rougher.

Genim’s head thrashed from side to side, as his hand came down to his cock, stroking it. His mouth was open and Stiles wanted to lean down and kiss it shut, but he was too focused on the tight feeling of Genim wrapped around his cock. He started to thrust faster, urged on by Genim’s soft pleads and the whimpers he could hear from Derek as he jacked off to the picture the two of them made.

Genim’s hand was moving faster, up and down his cock and Stiles started to lose him. He gripped harder at Genim’s hips and he could smell the sharp metallic tang of blood as his claws bit into the skin on Genim’s hips.

Genim screamed as he came. Stiles watched, eyes fixed on Genim’s stomach as come splattered on it. He couldn’t stop himself from swirling a finger in it and tasting it.

Derek’s breath caught and the scent of his come hit Stiles’ nose. He didn’t look away from Genim though, because he wanted to be looking at him when he finally came as well.

He fucked Genim through his orgasm, riding it out until, yes. There. Stiles roared, and he felt his control slip for just a moment as his knot slipped inside Genim, locking them together. Genim moaned at the extra stretch, pushing himself further down, muscles spasming around Stiles’ cock.

Stiles took a few deep breaths to calm down as he settled on top of Genim.

They were quiet for a few moments.

“Wow,” Genim whispered. “That was intense.”

Stiles laughed, nuzzling his neck. “And just think, it only gets better. Cause you’ll be doing it with him.” He looked over to Derek, who was watching them with a relaxed expression, sucking his fingers clean.

Genim blushed, and shifted, trying to keep their stomachs apart so they wouldn’t stick together as the come dried. “I can’t believe I pimped myself out.”

“Yes you can,” Derek and Stiles said at the same time. Stiles raised his hand for a high five. Derek just glared at him until he dropped his hand.

“Fine. I didn’t want a high five anyway.” Stiles relaxed back on top of Genim.

“How long does this normally last?” He asked.

“Depends really. Anywhere from five minutes to half and hour is typical though,” Derek said, cutting in before Stiles could say anything.

“What he said,” Stiles said. Genim went quiet, shifting just a little more to get comfortable. Stiles felt his cock twitch. “Getting hard again?”

Genim blushed and shoved his shoulder lightly. “Maybe.”

Stiles smirked. “I’ll let Derek take you next, okay? And I’ll watch. I’m sure Derek will want to clean you up, and make you smell like him.”

Genim was about to say something when there was a ‘pop’ and a flash of light from the corner of the room. The three of them jumped, Genim wincing as Stiles’ knot pressed inside him at the wrong angle.

Scott was standing there, a gaudy pendant around his neck. He blinked, raised his hand, and then shrieked, covering his eye.

“Oh my god, oh my god, DUDE! You can’t just. Oh my god are you _naked_? Why are you naked?”

Stiles grinned at Genim, shifting. His knot was going down, and it wouldn’t be too much longer before he could pull out. “Hey Scott, oh buddy, oh pal. You’re from my world right?”

“I really hope so or else this would be super awkward.” Scott was peaking through his hands. His eyes widened, and Stiles heard his heartbeat pick up. “Wait. Are you on top of _yourself_? What is Derek going to say about this?”

“He’s probably going to get a nose bleed, and combust.” Stiles rose up to his forearms, and kissed Genim once more before tugging. His knot came free and he moved backwards to get his clothes. “Combust from jealousy. Speaking of, why isn’t he here? We could have had a lot of fun with two Dereks. Mmmm two Dereks. Yes this is a good idea. We’ll have to try that next time.”

“I. Am not listening to this,” Scott said as he waved the pendant. “And it had to do with the pendant. Only a human could use it, and that left me and Allison, and if you think I was going to let Allison come here by herself.”

Stiles waved his hand. “She wouldn’t have been such a prude about this whole thing. She also would have been nice enough to go outside so I didn’t have to rush my knot-“

“I’M NOT LISTENING!” Scott screamed, hands going over his ear and Stiles flashed a grin at Genim and Derek.

“Well you two, it was a blast. Derek, I would kiss you but I don’t want to take that from myself. Self, we are awesome.” He raised his fist for a fist bump, and Genim returned it, sitting up. Scott was pointedly not looking. “Have fun you two. Oh, and Derek, clean him up with your tongue, if you know what I mean. He’ll love it.” He winked, and threw his arm around Scott, who was whining about his childhood being ruined, and needing brain bleach.

“Bye other self!” Genim called after him. “Thanks!”

The image Stiles saw before he felt a tug on his naval pulling him back to his world was that of Genim pulling Derek down for a kiss. It made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> shush yes beth there may be more of were!stiles cause i know you'll ask >.>


End file.
